


the boy who outshone the sun

by pwarkitjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Candle Light, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, donghyuck is a painting lol, jaehyun is an old man lmao, mark plays the guitar, mentions of illness, museum, they're whipped for each other, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwarkitjisung/pseuds/pwarkitjisung
Summary: in which an unhappy boy gets a second chance at happiness, in the form of music major mark lee, who suffers from chronic writer's block.





	the boy who outshone the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic so i sincerely hope that you enjoy it. uhh this took like a long time to write since there was so much of the plot that i had to work out :(( but i finally finished it (thank god) so without further ado, may i present the misadventures of donghyuck the painting, or alternatively, the boy who outshone the sun. ☀

it was the same thing day after day. time after time. get up, eat, study, repeat. donghyuck hadn’t felt a shred of happiness since the day he’d seen the sun... which was to long ago to remember. he wasn’t allowed to leave. he couldn’t go anywhere. he couldn’t do anything. 

the day he saw the sun was the one and only time taeyong had left him out of the estate. he was around five, eagerly running around as fast as he could and savoring the air, when he tripped. his knee was slightly scraped. the blood trickled down his leg. the attendants patrolling the estate saw their young master sitting on the asphalt, bleeding, so they ran to get a doctor. that was the last time donghyuck had seen the sun. 

hemophilia, they called it. donghyuck couldn’t step outside or go anywhere near something sharp, for fear of blood loss, and ultimately, death. however, donghyuck was beginning to think that death was better than living half of a life, like he was.

he studied all day. he read all day. all of it was mundane. he wanted to get to know people and step outside... but he couldn’t. taeyong was protecting him. ‘it’s for the best’, he used to tell himself. ‘it’s saving me’. taeyong loved to paint. he was a well known artist in the area, according to rumors donghyuck had heard from the attendants. after their parents died, taeyong was left with their fortune. he mainly used the money to buy the finest supplies that were on the market.

one day, taeyong had knocked on donghyuck’s door to ask him a favor. donghyuck happily agreed, eager to please his brother. taeyong set him up on a stool inside the ballroom. as he set the canvas down, donghyuck figured out what this was. taeyong was going to paint him. donghyuck sat on the wooden stool for hours, unmoving. taeyong squinted at the canvas and mixed his paints constantly until he got the best product. finally, after what seemed like years, taeyong turned the canvas around to show him. it was him. but it wasn’t. it was as if he was the sun. glowing. ethereal. stellar. 

“taeyong...” donghyuck sniffed, tearing up. “t-this means so much to me. thank you.” 

taeyong smiled. “it’s the least i could do for you. i’m thinking of calling it ‘the boy who outshone the sun’”. 

“do you think i’ll ever see the sun again?” donghyuck asked, wiping a tear from his eyes.

taeyong leaned forward to ruffle his hair. “i’m sure you will.” 

donghyuck never saw the sun again. he never breathed the outside air again. he never spoke, nor laughed, nor smiled again. a few weeks after the painting was made, donghyuck passed away. an accident caused him to bleed out. by the time the doctor got there, he was as good as gone. taeyong had him buried in a golden casket with a sun engraved onto it. staying at the estate was too painful for him, everywhere he looked he saw reminders of donghyuck. it was too hard. 

he sold the painting to a collector, leaving only a note attached to it, and was never seen again. some rumors said that he married a rich american aristocrat named jaehyun, but nobody knew for sure what happened to taeyong. donghyuck was forgotten. the only person that knew and loved him eventually forgot. the only remaining evidence of his existence, was the painting. it was sold to collector after collector, each owner always obeying the mysterious note that had been attached to it. ‘please keep him somewhere safe and secluded where no harm will ever come to him. please protect him like i never could.’ 

donghyuck’s soul was never at peace. his life lacked happiness in any way, shape, or form. perhaps out of pity, a second chance was given to the poor boy who died an untimely death. every night, donghyuck would escape from his painting. almost as if he was alive, once again.

he could stay out of his painting until the sun rose again. donghyuck hadn’t been able to see the sun in centuries, yet he’d gotten well acquainted with the moon and stars. donghyuck did not know how he’d begun to reside in the painting. the last thing he remembered was that he tripped and fell inside the estate. but a few years later, donghyuck woke up, standing in front of an several canvases. he was inside an art gallery. 

coughing, donghyuck ran his hand through his hair. how could he be in an art gallery? he was just at home with taeyong. 

“hey kid, we're closed,” an annoyed sounding voice yelled in his direction.

donghyuck whipped his head around to see an older looking man with a pipe in his mouth. 

“e-excuse me…” donghyuck spoke, timidly. “but i don't remember how i got here-”

“look, kid, if ya wanted to look at the new arrival, ya should’ve come earli-”

the man's eyes widened as he drew nearer. “you're the kid in the painting, aren't ya?”

donghyuck gasped as he looked back at the canvas. “did i-”

the man opened his mouth to say something, yet he didn't. he froze. the gallery curtains that blew in the wind froze. time had frozen. only donghyuck could move. 

“lee donghyuck,” a voice spoke.

“who are you?!” donghyuck turned around, trying to locate the source of the voice. “what is this? why am i not home? why is the painting empty?” 

“donghyuck…” the voice spoke again. "it's been fifty years since that painting was painted.”

“fifty years?” donghyuck gasped. “no! it was just last week!”

“you’ve been gone for a long time, donghyuck,” the voice said, yet again. “allow me to introduce myself. i’m the universe.”

“huh?” donghyuck muttered. “taeyong always said that the supernatural wasn't real.”

“i’m not supernatural,” the voice spoke. “i’m just here to give you another chance.”

“another chance?” donghyuck asked, relaxing from his fighting stance.

“another chance at happiness,” the universe continued. “you had none in your life. in hopes of helping you finally rest in peace, you shall come out of your painting as the sun sets each night and return once the sun rises-”

“wait!” donghyuck interrupted. “am i the painting? where did real me go?”

“we've been over this…” the universe sighed as it spoke. “you're dead. and i’m trying to help your soul be at peace, because frankly, your sadness has been bugging me for a few years, now. i’m just helping you out, here.”

“oh… how did i d-die?” donghyuck asked, unsure of how to word it properly.

“hemophilia," the universe answered. “you had an accident and bled out. is that all?”

donghyuck twiddled his thumbs. “what happened to my older brother, taeyong?”

“he's dead now, too,” the universe said. “but he had a lover and lived a good life.”

“i see…” donghyuck looked down.

“once you find your soulmate, and they love you back, you will finally rest in peace,” the universe added.

“soulmate?” donghyuck questioned.

“you’ll know it when you see them,” the universe spoke, once again. “good luck!”

“universe?” donghyuck asked, looking around. “hello?”

the curtains blew in the wind. the man unfroze. 

_time was really frozen_ donghyuck thought. _i have no idea what's going on, but i might as well enjoy life while it lasts._

“aren't you the kid from that painting?” the man eyed him. “ya sure do look similar…”

“sir,” donghyuck spoke up. “would you mind giving me something sharp? like a knife?”

“kid, i don't know who you are. i don't wanna give you some weapon. what if you kill yourself. what if you kill me?” the man gestured to himself.

“c’mon, old man!” donghyuck shouted. “i just need to test something!”

the old man raised his eyebrows and came back with a sharpened piece of wood. “that's all you're getting, kid.”

donghyuck examined the sharp object. without hesitation, he sunk it into his skin. as he pulled it out, there was no blood. no nothing.

“but my blood-” donghyuck muttered. “i have none! i’m not a hemophiliac anymore!”

donghyuck threw his hands up in the air and started to dance around. “say, sir? can we go outside? it's been a long time since i’ve been out!”

the old man glared at him. “you make no sense. but whatever. fine, we’ll go out.”

donghyuck smiled as he ran to the nearest door in the gallery. 

“this way, kid,” the old man pointed, walking slowly toward the exit, cane in hand. 

donghyuck made a beeline for the door, opening it with ease. 

“the air!” donghyuck gasped as he smiled widely. 

he hadn't breathed fresh air or been outside in such a long time, it was hard to believe that he was here now. 

“look, kid, i have no idea why you're so excited to be outside,” the old man walked up next to him. “but i think you should probably introduce yourself, just so i know who to return you to."

“i’m donghyuck!" he smiled. “lee donghyuck!”

“and how old are you?” the man asked.

“let's see…” donghyuck counted. “fifty plus eighteen… sixty eight!”

the old man's eyes widened. “you look sixteen, not sixty.”

donghyuck shrugged. “i was eighteen when i died. it's been fifty years. doesn't that make me sixty eight?”

“died?” the old man questioned. “but you're right here.”

“i am, and i’m not,” donghyuck clarified. “i have no blood. i basically can't die again, since i’m already dead. i’m just the boy from the painting that was given a second chance.”  


“sure, kid…” the old man sighed.

“also, what's your name, sir?” donghyuck asked.

“jaehyun. jung jaehyun.”

donghyuck nodded. “what year is it, may i ask?”

“1793,” jaehyun replied.

“oh,” donghyuck responded. “it has been awhile, i suppose.”

“anyway, who's your family, kid?” jaehyun asked. 

“i thought i told you that i was dead,” donghyuck said. “i probably don't have a family, anymore."

jaehyun frowned. 

“do you not believe me?” donghyuck asked. “you saw, yourself! i stabbed myself and there was no blood! i couldn't even feel it! the painting's empty for goodness sake!"

jaehyun sighed. “fine. it's not like i have anything to lose. at least tell me about your family, though.”

donghyuck thought for a second. “i guess my family was rich. we had this big house that i was never able to go outside of because of my hemophilia.”

jaehyun nodded. “parents?”

donghyuck shrugged. “never knew them. i have no memories of them, just of my older brother.”

“did he raise you, then?” jaehyun asked. 

donghyuck nodded. “taeyong was a wonderful brother. strict, but great, nonetheless.”

jaehyun gasped. “t-taeyong?”

donghyuck tilted his head. “yeah, why?”

jaehyun looked at donghyuck. “lee taeyong was the name of my lover… before he died."

donghyuck's eyes widened. "what did he look like?”

“i h-have a sketch of him… back inside the gallery,” jaehyun said, leaning on his cane. “follow me.”

donghyuck nodded, bracing jaehyun's arm over his shoulder to help the old man keep his balance. jaehyun led him to a fairly empty room. inside were only various sketches and disregarded paintings.

jaehyun pointed his cane to one particular sketch that was set near the corner of the room. 

“that should be it.”

donghyuck let go of the old man and hesitated before picking the sketch up.

“yeah…” donghyuck smiled softly as tears formed in his eyes. “that's my brother.”

jaehyun smiled as well, gesturing for donghyuck to come back. “taeyong and i clicked so well because of our love for art.”

donghyuck nodded. “he was actually the one that painted me.”

jaehyun's head tilted. “really? i thought it was just a random painting. no wonder that handwriting looked familiar…”

donghyuck furrowed his brows. “why didn't you know that?”

jaehyun sighed. “he never told me that he had a brother. he kept his life very private.”

donghyuck frowned. “that doesn't sound like him…”

“maybe it was his way of grieving,” jaehyun shrugged. “anyway, kid, you can stay with me. i have some food upstairs.”

“thanks, jaehyun,” donghyuck said, sincerely. “thank you for taking me in and being good to my brother.”

jaehyun nodded. “it's my pleasure, really.”

for the rest of jaehyun's life, donghyuck would come out of the painting each night and talk to the old man. they'd go on adventures until the sun rose again. there came a day, however, when jaehyun was no longer at the gallery. jaehyun had died from old age. donghyuck was sold.

donghyuck knew that he had to be more careful with coming out of his painting each night. it was a lucky break that the first person that owned the painting had been jaehyun, but he wouldn't be that lucky forever. he stayed cautious as soon as he came out of his painting every night from then on. for centuries, he went from collection to collection, museum to museum, without being discovered.

until the painting was sold to the seoul national art museum. 

:.☀.:

“guys, seriously. i’m going to lose it.” 

the boy sipped his coffee nervously, looking back at his group of friends. 

“mark, i know you've got your music final and all, but you shouldn't stress this much-” chenle started.

“i have no ideas!” mark exclaimed. “none! zero! zip! zippity doo-dah!”

“maybe we should find something to calm him down,” jaemin suggested. “like more coffee!”

“not everyone is a coffee addict like you, nana,” jeno frowned, snatching his boyfriend's coffee away. 

“aside from the whole coffee addiction thing…” renjun started, “…jaemin might actually be onto something.”

“you really think this whole ‘calming me down’ thing's gonna give me ideas?” mark questioned, leaning forward on the comfy sofa.

jisung shrugged. “you're a lost cause. this is our only hope.”

“sungie!” chenle hit his boyfriend playfully. “mark's sensitive!”

mark grimaced in response. “i hate you all.”

“you love us,” jaemin smiled, finally getting his coffee back from jeno. 

“my art teacher was talking about going to the art museum,” renjun suggested. “they have student discounts, and stuff. apparently going to art galleries is really calming and serene.”

“yeah, and so is setting stuff on fire.”

“shut up, mark!” renjun frowned. “we're trying to help you, here!”

“yeah, mark,” jisung smirked, to which chenle hit him again.

jaemin thought for a second. “i mean, it's the weekend. it's not like any of us have classes. and besides, there's a student discount. the worst that'll happen is that we get aesthetically pleasing pictures for instagram.”

“i approve of this idea,” jeno raised his hand.

“great!” renjun clapped. “the bus ride's only about ten minutes long. but it's worth it!”

mark groaned as he stood up, latte in hand. he didn't want to go to an art museum with his loud bunch of friends, but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. warily, he pulled out his bus pass.

this wasn't gonna be worth it.

 

the wait for the bus and the ride itself weren't that long. mark had busied himself by going over chord progressions and intervals. he needed to write the perfect song for his final, yet he had no inspiration. he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“mark, let's go!” renjun motioned to the door of the bus. 

jeno dragged jaemin out as chenle and jisung stepped off. the museum was seated atop a gigantic flight of stairs. it looked pretty majestic to mark. but it also looked very tiring. he didn't have the effort to climb all those stairs.

“c’mon gang!” jaemin shouted, running in place. “last one to the top is a twice anti!”

chenle zoomed past jaemin, shouting, “stan loona!”

while jaemin and chenle raced to the top, mark threw his empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can.

“don't stress, mark,” renjun patted him on the back. “you’ll find some inspiration somehow.”

“i sure hope so…” mark breathed in, heavily. 

“hurry up!” jeno shouted from the top of the stairs.

“mark and renjun are twice antis!” jisung shouted, amidst chenle's high pitched laughter. 

“snsd for the win,” renjun rolled his eyes at jisung. 

“i agree,” mark nodded, making his way to the ticket booth.

“hey, jeno!” the girl at the window waved. “you do realize that your shift starts in like, twelve hours, right?”

“yeah,” jeno nodded. “but today i’m here with my friends!”

“oh,” the girl replied. "anyway, you don't have to pay admission. just show them your badge.”

“got it!” jeno smiled. “thanks, irene!”

jaemin snuck up behind jeno. “babe, what was that?”

jeno laughed nervously. “you know how i told you that my job is a night shift?”

jaemin nodded, furrowing his eyebrows.

“i’m the nighttime security guard here,” jeno gave a quick thumbs up.

jaemin gasped as he grabbed jeno's arm. “why didn't you tell me? we could’ve gone here more often!”

jeno shrugged. “it's just a small detail that i always forget to mention.”

“sure,” jaemin pouted.

“you're really the security guard?” chenle asked, shoving his wallet into his pocket.

“yeah,” jeno replied. “i didn't think they'd hire me, but apparently they had no other applicants. and i’m certified, too.”

“neat,” renjun said, showing his ticket to a lady near the entrance that scanned it. “well… welcome to the seoul national art museum!”

mark took a map from an attendant. 

“where should we start first?” chenle asked. 

“i suggest photography!” jaemin pointed to the north wing. “there's a visiting ansel adams exhibit that i wanna see!”

“i go where nana goes,” jeno replied. 

“alright, then,” renjun said. “this way.”

mark looked around. the building was very modern, there were windows everywhere, letting some sunlight in. as soon as you entered the museum, you were greeted with a gigantic statue of a man. the light was hitting the statue so perfectly, almost like the statue was made of sunlight. mark thought it was beautiful.

“mark! hurry up!” jisung shouted, already starting down the hallway to the right. 

mark ran against the gray tiles to catch up. the ceiling was so high, mark felt as if he could get lost inside the white walls. 

and that's precisely what he did. 

after the photography exhibit bored him to death, he started for the west wing of the museum, paintings from the renaissance to the enlightenment era. he walked out of the north wing by himself. none of his friends had noticed, so he decided to slip out while he could. 

however, he never reached the south wing. 

he took one too many rights, or one too many lefts. mark couldn't remember. he had no idea where he was. the map didn't give any hints as to where he could be. according to his calculations, he should have been right at the west wing, yet he didn't expect the west wing to be this deserted. there were no windows, anymore. only a bit of light from windows behind him. mark had the feeling that he shouldn't go down that hallway, but then again, what did he have to lose? 

mark cleared his throat as he reached the end of the mysterious hallway. timidly, he walked inside.

the interior was practically the same as all of the other rooms in the museum. gray tile, white walls. only this one had exactly one painting inside it, on the center wall, seeming as if it was meant to be the only painting in the world. 

mark had found it.

his inspiration.

the painting was about five feet tall, and three feet wide. the frame was solid gold and extravagantly patterned with carvings of stars and suns. 

“‘the boy who outshone the sun’”, mark read, looking at the small label that was mounted next to it on the wall. “‘oil on canvas. circa 1750. unknown.’”

mark tilted his head as he examined the painting closely. it was the face of a boy, a beautiful boy. the lines that outlined his face seemed as if they were made of the sun's rays themself. the golden color of his skin tone brought warmth into mark's heart.

the painting seemed to differ from most other 18th century portraits. instead of faded pastel colors and red undertones, the boy was golden. the details in the white button up he wore were very defined. the person who painted this definitely had their own style that wasn't anything like what mark had seen before. the boy seemed genuinely warm.  
warm… contentment… home… 

whoever this boy was… mark had to find him.

“circa 1750-” mark started. “-there's no way he's still around.”

mark blinked up at the boy again, and turned around to leave the hallway, and meet up with his friends.

 _that painting… it's special._ mark thought, solemnly.

little did he know, the painting was thinking the same thing about him. 

:.☀.:

that night, long after the curiously cute boy had walked out of the hallway, donghyuck emerged from his painting. he liked it at the seoul museum. the curator had placed him in a hallway that wasn't on the map. it was hard to find, so naturally, nobody walked into see his painting. sure, donghyuck felt lonely without anyone to talk to, but the location also helped obscure his identity. he didn't want anyone knowing about the whole ‘coming out of the painting’ thing. moreover, he preferred that nobody knew about his existence to begin with.

donghyuck hadn't seen anyone from the inside of his portrait for a very long time. he'd caught a glimpse of who he assumed to be the new security guard, yet he never saw the kid again. maybe he didn't know enough about the hallway to find it.

donghyuck decided to make an exception to his century long rule. he'd step outside and explore. what if the mysterious cute boy was still there? he had to find him. something about him was special. donghyuck couldn't explain it. 

when the sun set, donghyuck did a few stretches. instead of hiding behind the wall and sleeping, he'd be walking and exploring. even if he forgot his way back, once the sun rose, he'd be transported back to the inside of his portrait. he'd found this out one night when he and old man jaehyun had gone exploring. donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn't miss jaehyun. you go three centuries without one of two people that cared for you… it really makes you miss a person. donghyuck had missed taeyong, as well. but taeyong had found a way to move on from his death, so donghyuck did the same.

tiptoeing, donghyuck escaped the hallway with ease. now he just had to find mr. cute guy without running into the security guard. 

“what if he's not here?” donghyuck muttered, touching his chin and standing in a ‘thinking’ position. 

“is someone there?” a voice shouted from down the hall.

“shit!” donghyuck yelled, making a beeline for the south wing, away from the voice.

in the midst of running, donghyuck knocked a nearby chair down. it fell on the gray tile with a loud crash, which only caused donghyuck to run harder. 

the security guard picked up the chair and peered down the south wing. there was nobody in sight.

“hello?” the young sounding security guard shouted. “is anyone here?”

donghyuck thought for a second, before responding. 

“no,” donghyuck said, softly.

“oh, okay!” the guard's voice ran through the hall. “good night, then!”

donghyuck rolled his eyes. was this guy really stupid? or just clueless?

“…wait!” the security guard yelled, realizing that there was, in fact, someone there. 

but donghyuck was long gone. in hopes of finding mr. cute boy, donghyuck set off toward the hall of sculptures. he hadn't been there in awhile. it wouldn't hurt to go explore.

the lights were completely off. donghyuck's only source of light was the auxiliary lights, placed throughout the museum in case of an emergency. it was dim, but he could see around sufficiently. 

he came to a stop inside the hall of statues.

“the dancer,” donghyuck pointed, looking at his favorite one. “bronze. circa 1800.”

it was a curious statue of a boy who looked as if he was in the middle of a ballet spin. warily, donghyuck circled his arms and put his foot on his leg. he spun around, like the statue, only to fall flat on his face.

“ow!” donghyuck hissed, standing back up. “why can't my stupid legs just let me dance?”

donghyuck did some more stretches and continued to imitate the statue. 

“maybe i could become a dancer, someday…” donghyuck smiled, thinking of his future.

and so, donghyuck forgot all about finding the cute boy, and instead danced around the museum. the stupid security guard had probably fallen asleep, so he didn't have any issues navigating through the place. soon enough, as the sun's rays showed once again, he found himself back inside his portrait.

:.☀.:

“mark!” jeno shouted, running into physics class.

mark perked up, raising his head from the desk that he was currently asleep on.

“dude…” mark rubbed his eyes. “stop yelling!”

jeno rushed and took a seat next to his friend.

“i can't help it!” jeno exclaimed. “i’m just so…”

“so?” mark finished.

“spooked!” jeno widened his eyes for effect. 

“did jaemin sneak up on you while you were sleeping again?” mark asked, taking his notebook out.

“no!” jeno shook his head. “way worse!”

“what could be worse than jaemin?” mark muttered.

“hey!” jeno defended his boyfriend. “anyways, last night at the museum, i could have sworn that i heard something.”

“well, mr. security guard, it was probably just the voices inside your head,” mark made creepy hand motions and spoke like a narrator of a horror movie.

“no, but i heard someone running,” jeno added, pursing his lips. “a chair even fell over.”

mark furrowed his eyebrows. “that's concerning.”

“and i know i heard someone's voice, too!” jeno pouted.

“well, you probably just went crazy,” mark looked over at his friend. “professor's almost here. you did the homework, right?”

“there was homework?” jeno asked as his eyes widened.

“oh my god-” mark facepalmed.

“hey!” jeno snapped his fingers. “what if you come to the night shift at the museum today! you can help me work on the homework and we can catch the person that's been lurking around!”

“no,” mark said, flatly.

jeno raised his eyebrows.

“i’ll buy you korean beef.”

“deal,” mark agreed. “but if we get killed or robbed, i’m not responsible.”

“don't worry!” jeno laughed. “my supervisor approved it. just as long as you don't steal anything.”

mark sighed. he not only accepted because of the beef, but also the possibility of seeing that amazing painting again. what did he have to lose? 

:.☀.:

jeno had told mark to meet him on the top of the steps at 9 pm. grasping his notebook, mark sighed as he climbed his way to the top of the stairs.

the museum gave off a mysterious vibe at night. mark wondered what it would be like if the rest of his friends had come along… havoc, no doubt.

“mark!” jeno waved, from the doorway. “come in! i’m locking up right now.”

the older nodded and quickened his pace. 

“i set up a couple chairs near the statue,” jeno motioned toward the interior of the building. “we can just work on the project until we hear something.” 

mark sat down on one of the chairs. “what about patrolling?”

“already did that!” jeno gave a quick thumbs up. “now let's get our physics on.”

as mark tried to explain the entirety of the homework to jeno, he kept his ears focused on any sound or disturbance.

a loud clack rang out.

mark shot up.

“hehe…” jeno smiled, timidly. "relax, it was just my pencil.”

mark frowned. “i really hate you.”

as jeno opened his mouth to respond, a voice could be heard in the distance, humming.

“the sleeping beauty waltz,” mark perked up, getting out of his chair. “tchaikovsky.”

jeno's eyes widened. “mark… it's that voice again!”

“let's split up!” mark suggested, setting his notebook down. “you go left, i go right!”

jeno nodded. “if you need me, just shout!”

“roger!” mark replied, running off toward the north hallway. 

jeno's security belt shook as he headed down the opposite hall. mark breathed in heavily.

“is anyone there?” he spoke. “whoever you are, i can tell that you have good music taste… just come out, please-”

no response.

“c’mon, i’m just an innocent college student!” mark groaned, making his way toward the photography exhibit. “if you're here to rob the place, then come back on a day that i'm not here!”

mark heard a little snicker as he turned the corner. 

“you _are_ here to rob, aren't you…?” mark whipped his head in the direction of the voice.  


eyeing the photography exhibit suspiciously, mark concluded that nobody was there. and even if someone was there, they were way better at hide and seek than mark was. 

“mark!” jeno shouted at the top of his lungs from across the museum.

“jen!” he yelled back, craning his neck. “where are you?!”

“come back!” jeno replied, as loud as he could.

mark turned to head back to the lobby, when a velvet rope blocking off the entrance to the ansel adams exhibit fell to the floor with a loud clang.

“i caught you!” mark yelled, running toward the shadow near the velvet rope. 

the shadow, however, was faster. mark lost sight of it almost immiedietly. 

“mark! what was that!?”

“i don't know!” mark cupped his mouth to magnify the sound. “i’m trying to find out!”

mark ran outside of the north wing and to the south wing, where he hoped to find jeno. the shadow was nowhere to be seen. mark ran at full speed, passing by the renaissance art and into the hall of sculptures. mark panted, glancing at all of the statues and sculptures as something collided with his chest at full speed.  
mark fell backward with an oof.

standing up, mark noticed who the person he ran into was.

“it can't be-” mark muttered, eyeing the boy on the floor.

it was the beautiful boy from the painting. in real life. mark had wondered about what meeting him in real life would be like… he was stunning. the moon's rays hit his golden skin perfectly. he truly was art. but how could he have been here? 

the other rubbed his head while slightly hissing from the pain. he stood up, dusting off his button up white shirt and velvet pants. 

mark's mouth hung open. he was at a loss for words. 

“oh, hey!” the boy smiled, standing up. “it's you! you're here! well, of course you're here, you were here yesterday. i haven't talked to anyone in like, 200 years… is my voice weird? is that why you're not responding?”

mark couldn't form words.

“i- you- how- painting-” he stuttered.

“oh…” the boy pouted. “that's a long story. but i’m here, now!”

“i’m telling jeno-” mark muttered, as the boy clasped his hand over mark's mouth.

“no!” he pouted even harder. “please don't tell him about me! please. he doesn't need to know!”

mark removed the boy's palm from his face.

“w-who are you?”

“lee donghyuck,” the boy smiled in response. “born in 1723. what about you?”

mark didn't know how to respond. 1723… he was halfway between calling the boy a lunatic and asking more.

“mark lee,” he answered. “born in 1999.”

“oh!” donghyuck exclaimed. “the 1900's are over?”

“yeah…” mark said, confused. “they've been over for quite awhile, now.”

“really?” donghyuck sounded intrigued, smiling as he leaned closer to mark. “last i heard, it was 1980… what year is it now?”

“2019,” mark responded, taking a step back.

“oh, so you're 20? you're older than me!” donghyuck beamed, completely engrossed in the conversation.

“not yet. but you're 296, so i think you're the older one,” mark furrowed his eyebrows.

“hey i haven't aged a day since the day i died!” donghyuck protested, stomping his foot on the floor, cutely.

"what? died?” 

“oh, rats!” donghyuck covered his mouth. “i think i said too much.”

mark looked at him, puzzled. 

“i guess there's no reason for me not to explain…” donghyuck sighed. “mark lee, do you trust me?”

mark looked at the other boy. “do i have a choice?”

donghyuck giggled and grasped onto mark's arm tightly, leading him down the hall and through the museum. 

mark felt heat rise to his cheeks as the boy pulled him through the hallways.

 _donghyuck, huh…_ mark thought. _he's special. i know he's special._

“here we are!” donghyuck smiled and gestured to a familiar hallway. “you've been down this hallway before, haven't you?”

mark nodded, looking down and into the room.

“this is my home!” donghyuck held onto mark's hand tighter and led him into the room with one painting inside it.

only… the painting was empty. the canvas was completely blank, besides the brown background. 

mark gasped.

donghyuck let go of mark's hand. “a bit of a shock, huh?”

mark nodded and looked at the boy, thinking about intertwining their hands again. it just felt… right. 

“nobody's supposed to be able to find this room,” donghyuck said, looking directly at the empty painting. “yet, you did. you were one of the first people i'd seen in a long time.”

mark looked at donghyuck. “so… you're a painting?”

the shorter nodded. “you're going to think i’m weird once i explain all of this.”

mark turned to face the boy, putting his arm on the other's shoulder. “i-i'd never. i don't know how to put it into words, but being around you just seems… right.”

“me too,” donghyuck grinned like an idiot, getting lost in mark's eyes. “so… when i was younger, i was a hemophiliac.”

mark tilted his head in confusion.

“basically my blood couldn't clot properly, so one scratch and i was finished,” donghyuck widened his eyes for effect. 

mark's starry eyes filled with worry. 

“my older brother basically kept me inside the estate where i couldn't get hurt,” donghyuck added. “he loved to paint. he was actually the one that painted me.”

mark looked over at the small label next to the painting. “why does it say unknown?”

donghyuck sighed. “after i died, my brother decided to move on from me completely. he didn't want to be associated with that painting anymore. i assume it was just too painful, so he sold it to a collector under the name ‘unknown’.”

“i was wondering why there wasn't a short paragraph about the painting next to the artist's name like there usually is,” mark observed.

“yeah,” donghyuck sighed. “i wasn't meant to be seen. my brother left a note on the painting when he sold it telling the future owners to keep me safe.”

“he must have loved you very much,” mark smiled, looking down at the smaller.

“he did,” donghyuck reminisced. “but i’m here because one day i blacked out, and a few seconds later, i was at an art gallery. that was the first time i came out of my portrait, 50 years after i died.”

“you died when you were eighteen?”

“obviously,” donghyuck frowned. “do i look 296 to you?”

mark snickered, opening his mouth to answer.

“don't!” donghyuck raised his hand to silence the taller, which only made mark laugh more. “anyway, time froze and this voice that called itself ‘the universe’ told me that it was giving me a second chance to find happiness.”

“you weren't happy during your life?” mark asked, concerned.

“i had no happiness whatsoever,” donghyuck answered. “all i was allowed to do was study and read, since i couldn't do anything fun without risking my life.”

“oh,” mark replied, saddened. 

“the universe said that every night once the sun set, i'd be out of my portrait and back in by sunrise,” donghyuck added. “apparently once i find happiness, then my soul will finally rest in peace.”

“every night?” mark asked, astounded. 

donghyuck nodded. “i haven't been discovered in centuries until you.”

mark smiled. “i feel accomplished.”

donghyuck frowned. “hey! i let myself be discovered.”

“sure,” mark laughed.

normally, mark would doubt everything that was said to him, yet he believed donghyuck. somewhere in his heart, or soul, he knew what the other was telling him was true.  
mark smiled at donghyuck as his phone started to buzz.

mark took his phone out of his pocket, only for donghyuck to shriek.

“what is that cursed object!?”

mark furrowed his eyebrows. “it's a phone.”

“a telephone?” donghyuck examined the curious thing. “since when did talking devices glow?”

mark shrugged, answering the call.

“jeno? yeah, i’m fine. yes, i’m still at the museum. no, i didn't ditch you! the sound? oh. it-”

donghyuck tapped at mark, putting his finger over his lips, urging him to keep quiet about his existence.

“-i didn't find anyone. it was probably just our imagination. yeah, i’ll be out eventually… just looking at paintings… copy off of my answers. or learn! have you tried learning, jeno? it's honestly not that hard.”

donghyuck held back a laugh.

“alright, bye. yeah, i’ll text you if i need anything,” and with that, mark hung up.

"was that the security guard?” donghyuck asked, peering suspiciously at the phone.

“yeah,” mark answered. “his name's jeno. he's my friend.”

“friend…” donghyuck muttered. “i’ve never had one before.”

mark's eyes widened. “but i'm your friend, donghyuck!”

“really?” donghyuck launched himself into mark's arms. “thank you!"

mark hugged donghyuck slightly, before the latter pulled away.

“wait…” donghyuck started. “what do friends do?”

mark thought for a second. “they do anything, i guess. they just enjoy each other's company, no matter what.”

donghyuck looked up at mark. “then… will you come back? to enjoy my company? can you visit me again?”

mark smiled. “i’ll come back every day.”

donghyuck giggled. it was the cutest sound mark had ever heard.

“now, show me what that ‘phone’ thing can do!”

:.☀.:

mark sat down on the comfy couch at the coffee shop. his friends were late.

grumbling slightly, mark took his phone out. as he opened the photos app, he remembered all of what happened the previous night. mark scrolled through the dumb photos he and donghyuck had taken between the hours of 10pm and 5am. they talked for hours and hours, until the sun rose. 

donghyuck had stopped laughing at mark's lame joke when he saw the time that was listed on the other's phone. 

 

_“mark, i’m gonna be back in my portrait, soon,” donghyuck said, with a grim look on his face. “you’ll come to visit me, right?”_

__

_mark nodded. “i promise.”_

__

_donghyuck smiled._ “good.”

__

_as the slightest bit of sunlight peeked through the windows of the museum, donghyuck surged forward to press a light kiss on mark's cheek._

__

_once mark finally processed what had just happened, donghyuck was gone._

 

“parting is such sweet sorrow,” mark sighed, setting his phone down.

“what's got you down, romeo?” jisung snickered, sitting opposite of the former. 

mark's heart stopped. “you surprised me, sung-”

jisung laughed, sipping his iced tea. “jeno and jaemin are still asleep.”

mark nodded. “what about renjun and chenle?”

“they're with sicheng and kun,” jisung sighed. “said i wasn't invited just because i’m korean, or something.”

“that sucks,” mark smiled at the younger boy.

“dude…” jisung grimaced. “why are you looking at me like that? it's creepy.” 

“sungie…” mark started. “how do you function relationships?”

jisung furrowed his brows. “why? did you fall in love with a potted plant, or something?”

“huh?”

“they're the only things that’ll like you back,” jisung deadpanned, only to break out into a fit of laughter seconds later. “just kidding, mark. don't cry.”

the older rolled his eyes.

“okay, but why are you asking?”

mark breathed in heavily. “let's say… hypothetically, a hypothetical friend i knew fell in love with a hypothetical person that's hypothetically not very normal and because of that they hypothetically can never be together. what do i do?”

“sounds like shrek,” jisung pressed his fingers to his chin, in a 'thinking’ position. “but i’m not entirely sure. you'd have to elaborate.”

mark gave a weak laugh. “never mind, then…”

jisung looked up at mark. “even though you're a total idiot.. i think you’ll work things out. i know you will.”

 

mark gave him a puzzled look. since when was jisung nice?

“i know that there's a lot you're not telling me about,” jisung added. “but i trust that whatever it is, you’ll figure things out.”

 

mark smiled. “guess i can get used to nice jisung now.”

“don't expect this too often,” jisung waved. “this is just a serious topic.”

mark groaned. “i guess i just have to talk to him more, huh…”

“mark,” jisung said, sounding concerned. “tell me about him.”

the older set his coffee down. “gladly.”

and so, mark told jisung of a boy who had lived an unhappy life. he told jisung of a boy whose skin rivaled solid gold. he told of the boy who had the most beautiful smile anyone had ever seen. he told of the boy who outshone the sun. 

:.☀.:

“have you ever taken time to look at the stars?” donghyuck muttered, lying down on the tile floor.

“i mean, i guess?” mark replied, slightly taken aback. 

“no, like… really look,” donghyuck said, deep in thought. “i’ve spent centuries only being able to look at the stars. and sometimes… sometimes they're so close that you can almost grab them,” donghyuck heaved a sigh. “and when you reach out, reality hits you. you're grounded. you’ll never be up there. with the stars.”

they were lying down on their backs. donghyuck's head laid next to mark's, while their bodies pointed in opposite directions. donghyuck's legs faced his empty portrait. mark's faced the hallway.

earlier, mark had asked jeno if it was okay to come to the museum at night during physics class that day. jeno graciously accepted, only if mark was to help him with his homework, though. as soon as the sun set, mark headed over to donghyuck's portrait where the other boy was waiting for him. mark pulled him into a hug, saying he'd be back once jeno fell asleep… which wouldn't be long. 

about an hour later, mark came back to find donghyuck humming to himself. then they began talking. mark had gestured to the window, saying that the stars were shining brightly. and there they were.

“have you ever wanted to be up with the stars?” mark asked.

“not sure,” donghyuck sighed. “i just don't want to deal with this painting anymore. i want to go somewhere. somewhere where the air is fresh.”

mark sat up, abruptly. “you haven't gotten fresh air in centuries, have you?”

donghyuck, still lying down, shook his head.

mark sat on his knees, leaning his head over donghyuck's. “well… i just got an idea.”

donghyuck beamed as mark reached his hand out to help the smaller up.

“first we have to steal jeno's keys,” mark continued to hold onto donghyuck's hand. “second… we just have to hope that the alarm doesn't go off.”

donghyuck eagerly squeezed mark's hand. “lead the way!”

mark navigated around the museum, passing through the south wing and the hall of sculptures until he made it to the lobby.

“now,” mark whispered. “be very quiet. i’m gonna try and unhook the keys from jeno's belt. you wait by the door.”

donghyuck nodded, tip toeing to the opposite side of the room. the security guard was fast asleep next to a pile of papers. 

_so this is jeno… donghyuck thought. i wonder what mark's other friends are like._

as mark approached the sleeping boy, jeno let out a particularly loud snore.

mark flinched backward, shooting a worried look at donghyuck. the latter, however, gave a quick smile of encouragement.

mark plastered a determined look on his face and reached for the keys on the side of jeno's belt. as he picked them up, they rattled slightly, causing jeno to move. mark finished unhooking them with an inaudible sigh. clutching the keys, mark walked over to the entrance.

“alright,” mark whispered. “we just have to unlock this without waking jeno up.”

donghyuck nodded, keeping a close eye on the sleeping boy as mark fiddled with the lock. the door unlocked with a semi audible click. jeno stirred.

“make it quick!” donghyuck urged.

mark silently prayed that the door wouldn't squeak. quickly, he tugged the door open and held it as donghyuck dashed out. mark slowly closed the door, trying to minimize any sound it made, whatsoever.

“we did it!” donghyuck beamed. “i can't believe i’m outside again… it feels like just yesterday i was with old man jaehyun…”

“who?” mark asked, intrigued.

“it's not important,” donghyuck waved. “just… thank you for letting me breathe fresh air. and letting me see the stars again.”

mark mostly kept watch on jeno through the glass door as donghyuck ran up and down the stairs, giggling like a little kid. he seemed to love running and jumping, so that's precisely what he did until he was all tired and worn out.

donghyuck panted as he walked up next to mark, signifying that he was done with all of his running.

“you know…” mark spoke, softly. “there's a famous movie where a man tells a woman that he’ll throw a lasso around the stars and give them to her if that's what she so desires.”

“movie?” donghyuck asked, breathlessly.

“it's a story,” mark answered. “just with real people instead of words.”

"i see…” donghyuck said, inhaling sharply.

“i wish i could give you the stars,” mark looked down at the shorter with a fond expression. “maybe then we'd be complete.”

donghyuck tilted his head in question.

“you're the sun,” mark smiled. “i'm your moon. all we need are stars.”

donghyuck beamed. “i think we already have some stars.”

mark furrowed his eyebrows.

“the stars can be the memories we’ve made together,” donghyuck gazed at them, lovingly. 

“at this rate, we’ll have a whole galaxy to ourselves soon,” mark said, looking up at the dark sky dotted with stars.

“all the moments that we’ve spent together,” donghyuck smiled, contently.

mark thought that donghyuck was amazing. that boy had enough courage to fill a whole army, and enough smarts to put even the most intelligent people to shame. donghyuck's story was probably one of the most perplexing things mark had ever heard in his whole life, yet he just knew that what the other said was true. donghyuck felt right. donghyuck felt like home.

“you know… back when i was alive, i used to imagine that the ceiling was the night sky, since i was never able to see it,” donghyuck looked up at the stars again.

mark chuckled, gesturing to the sky, “does this look like your ceiling?” 

“it's a million times better,” donghyuck answered. “my room was always lit by a candle. and whenever i blew the candle light out, i always made a wish.”

mark hummed in response. “what was the wish?”

“to be happy, mainly,” donghyuck sighed. “it never came true when i was alive.”

mark turned to face the smaller boy, putting his hands on the latter's waist, “how about now?” 

“my wish of us being together forever…” donghyuck set his arms around mark's neck. “seems like it’ll come true.”

just as donghyuck was about to lean in, mark's phone vibrated inside his back pocket.

“shit…” mark spoke, turning the alarm off. “sunrise is soon. we need to get back inside.”

donghyuck's expression visibly deflated. 

mark took the keys and opened the door to the museum, quickly ushering donghyuck inside.

“you’ll come back again, right?” donghyuck whispered, grasping onto mark's free hand.

the taller nodded. “monday, tuesday, wednesday, thursday… my only plans are filled with you.”

donghyuck laughed. “how cheesy.”

a single ray of sunlight poked through the windows of the museum. donghyuck caressed mark's cheek with his palm. the taller leaned into the touch.  
and just like that, donghyuck was gone.

:.☀.:

mark kept visiting donghyuck each night. jeno would pass out after working on the homework for a full ten minutes, leaving mark to spend the rest of his time with his favorite person.

he and donghyuck talked for hours on end. mark taught him about the modern world, often bringing stuff that donghyuck would be interested in, such as a cd player, a computer, and some wireless headphones. one day, mark had brought his guitar with him. jeno hadn't even noticed.

it was still pretty early. the night of the winter solstice. the sun set earlier, the museum closed earlier, jeno's night shift started earlier. mark's deadline for his music final continued to get closer and closer each day. a few weeks ago, mark would have been panicking because of his lack of inspiration. but, as soon as he saw donghyuck for the first time, he was able to write some lyrics. as they interacted more and more each day, mark found himself remembering things donghyuck said, and turning it into a song. during class, he put the finishing touches on the song, and decided that it was time to show donghyuck.  
mark smiled as he sat down next to the other boy in front of the empty portrait. 

“what's that?” donghyuck peered at the obscure case on mark's back.

“a guitar,” mark responded, unzipping it.

“oh, i know about those!” donghyuck pointed with glee. “but i’ve never seen one before.”

mark strummed the strings, tuning as he went. “for my music class i have to write a song as our final project.”

donghyuck nodded. “well… i wouldn't know much about modern music. i’ve only heard classical and the stuff you’ve showed me.”

mark smiled, lightheartedly. “that doesn't matter. i just want you to listen.”

“i’ll always listen to you, mark.”

mark strummed the beginning melody as donghyuck began to grin widely.

softly, almost timidly, mark began to sing.

 

 _“hold on, wait, are you ready?_  
_when i give you the sign,_  
_count to three and open your eyes”_

 

donghyuck played along, closing and opening his eyes as mark sang.

 

 _“i’m sure you’re curious_  
_why i’m doing this_  
_but it’s not just any day”_

 

donghyuck's eyes lit up as he paid close attention to the lyrics.

 

 _“like monday, tuesday, wednesday, thursday,_  
_moments with you_  
_are always special”_

 

donghyuck felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

 

 _“blow on the candlelight, candlelight, candlelight baby_  
_it means i’m thankful for all the days we spent together_  
_at times like this, for some reason, baby_  
_i get shy, but it means i love you_  
_when i see you brightly smiling and dazzling_  
_na na na na na na na_  
_my wish of us being together forever_  
_seems like it’ll come true”_

 

donghyuck suddenly remembered the night that they snuck out to see the stars. mark really remembered the things he'd said… 

 

 _“i know the future isn’t clear_  
_and the past might be sad_  
_but don’t worry anymore_  
_we just need to keep adding one more day_  
_just like this one”_

 

donghyuck could tell that this part was definitely directed at him. sad past, unclear future... but mark was telling him to trust him. and trust him, he would.

 

 _“like monday, tuesday, wednesday, thursday,_  
_moments with you_  
_are always special_  
_blow on the candlelight, candlelight, candlelight baby_  
_it means i’m thankful for all the days we spent together_  
_at times like this, for some reason, baby_  
_i get shy, but it means i love you_  
_when i see you brightly smiling and dazzling_  
_na na na na na na na_  
_my wish of us being together forever_  
_seems like it’ll come true”_

 

suddenly, the guitar dropped out. instead of playing the normal melody, mark tapped on it for a beat. then mark started to rap.

 

 _“because you’re in my heart,_  
_my melody is natural_  
_my dreams were possible through you_  
_i want to fulfill them all with you_  
_i’m not alone, i’m with you_  
_when i needed someone, you came to me_  
_even in the ordinary, i celebrate your preciousness_  
_streets shining with candles, even the lights are so special_  
_always stay by my side”_

 

donghyuck felt tears prick at his eyes as the guitar came back in.

 

 _“now open your eyes, baby_  
_i want to give you gift-like days_  
_you and me, you and me, baby_  
_will we be able to be together next year, too?_  
_each section of the calendar on your desk_  
_without leaving behind a single day, it’s only you and me_  
_like a candlelight that never goes out_  
_my wish of us being together forever_  
_seems like it’ll come true.”_

 

as the last chord finished, mark set his guitar down. donghyuck continued to stare at him.

“s-so…” mark started, nervously. “what'd you t-think?”

donghyuck didn't move. 

"did you like it?”

donghyuck grabbed the guitar out of mark's lap, setting it on the floor next to them.

“hyuckie, if you didn't like it, you can tell me i won't get ma-"

mark was cut off by donghyuck launching himself onto him. donghyuck and mark both fell to the floor. donghyuck giggled as he hugged mark tightly.

“i love it! i love it so much, mark!”

the taller chuckled. “i’m glad you do, hyuckie. i mean… i wrote it for you.”

“i know,” donghyuck smiled down at mark. “i just can't believe how talented and amazing you are!”

“t-thanks…” mark smiled.

donghyuck look mark in the eyes. “i mean it! i honestly don't know what i've done to deserve you and all the happiness you’ve brought to me.”

mark's eyes widened as he and donghyuck stood up.

“happiness?”

“of course!” donghyuck beamed. “as soon as i saw you from inside my portrait, something just felt special about you. and i was right! you make me the happiest person ever.”

mark flushed red. “i knew your painting was special when i saw it, too,” mark admitted. 

donghyuck smiled evilly. “and i heard that line, too.”

mark's eyebrows furrowed. “which one?”

“'i get shy but that means i love you',” donghyuck teased. 

mark blushed even harder. “i- i can explain!”

donghyuck smirked. “do you love me, mark?”

“i-” mark started. “i mean, everytime i look at you i get butterflies in my stomach and i look forward to seeing you all day… you're kind of all that's on my mind. like i’ll be taking a physics test and my brain will go, ‘hey isn't donghyuck's hair the fluffiest thing?’ and your smile's just so- fuck i’m rambling- oh my god this is so embarrassing-”

at that moment, the look on donghyuck's face became serious. his shining eyes grew to sadness. he had remembered a small detail that slipped his mind for the past hundred years.

donghyuck leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto mark's cheek. “i’ve spent centuries searching for you.”

mark's eyes widened in confusion.

“i didn't tell you this, did i?” donghyuck spoke in a disheartened tone, putting his arms around mark's neck. “but the universe said i'd finally rest in peace once i found the ultimate happiness. not just regular happiness.”

mark held donghyuck's waist. “ultimate happiness?”

“the universe said i'd know you when i saw you,” the shorter smiled, a single tear running down his cheek. “and i did.”

mark's eyebrows furrowed. “what-?”

“i love you, my soulmate,” donghyuck smiled, heartbreakingly. 

“s-soulmate?” 

instead of answering, donghyuck closed the gap between them and kissed mark square on the lips. it was everything donghyuck had dreamed of. it was everything mark hoped it would be. donghyuck's century long search had come to an end. mark's dark days had long since passed. the love, the passion, they felt for each other was abundantly apparent as mark moved his lips against donghyuck's. they kissed until mark started to feel light headed from a lack of air. 

“donghyuck, i-”

“mark,” donghyuck pressed a hand onto the other's heart. “thank you for bringing me true happiness.”

“donghyuck?” mark's tone grew worried. “why are you talking like this?”

another tear fell from donghyuck's eyes. “i can finally rest in peace now.”

“what do you mean?” mark asked, frantically. “you're not leaving, are you? w-where are you going? what did the universe-”

donghyuck gave another heartbreaking smile.

“good bye, mark lee.”

suddenly, the touch on mark's face disappeared. donghyuck was nowhere to be seen.

“d-donghyuck-” mark started, shaking as he looked around. “d-did you go back into your p-portrait?”

mark frantically spun around to face an empty canvas. there was no more brown background. no beautifully painted boy. just white, inside a golden frame. mark tumbled over his guitar case as he rushed out of the hallway at full speed. he dashed through the museum as fast as his legs could carry him.

“donghyuck!?” mark shouted at the top of his lungs. 

no answer. just the echo of his frantic voice magnified by the sheer size of the building. mark came to a stop in front of donghyuck's favorite statue in the whole museum. the dancer. a tear made its way down mark's cheek as he remembered all of the times they'd danced like idiots in front of that statue, without a care in the world.

but none of that mattered now.

donghyuck was gone.

“his soul…” mark muttered, looking up at the dancer, as the truth finally dawned on him. “can finally rest in peace.”

mark pulled his hood up. he walked. and walked. that's all he could do. he didn't want to think about donghyuck. his soulmate… 

mark let out a choked sob. his hands reached up to ruffle his own hair. he must’ve looked like a madman, pulling at his hair and crying his eyes out. 

mark wasn't ready to let go yet. they'd hardly known each other for more than a month, yet mark felt so different when he was with donghyuck. his world bursted into color. his dark days ended. donghyuck brought him real love… a thing that he hardly let himself experience. mark was so in love with donghyuck that the thought of him just hurt. he couldn't have been gone. they were supposed to be together… just one more day… 

mark bumped into a wall. he hadn't looked up in awhile. all he knew was that he was somewhere near the lobby. he had to get out. 

“maybe donghyuck went outside…” mark whispered. “maybe he- maybe- i-”

mark sobbed heavily. he breathed in and out so quickly that he started to hyperventilate.

“d-donghyuck…” mark finally looked up. “where are you?”

a tear fell to the floor.

“mark?” a voice from the lobby spoke. “what are you still doing here? i thought you had plans.”

mark looked near the statue in the front to see jeno in his security guard outfit. 

“are you…” jeno pointed. “crying?”

mark wiped the abundance of tears off of his face. 

“no.”

“well, hate to break it to you, but you're not supposed to be here,” jeno shrugged. “you better hurry out before my supervisor sees you.”

mark sniffled as he tripped over his own feet, landing on his face right in front of the statue.

“you look hella distraught, man…” jeno sighed, helping his sad friend up. “i dunno what this is about, though. i thought everything was fine with you lately.”

mark wiped more tears from his eyes.

“i did, too.”

mark trudged toward the door, giving the interior of the museum one last look before pushing it open and exiting. 

the clock on the tower of the museum read 7:00 p.m.. it was early. the sun had set. 

mark slowly walked toward the stairs, stifling sobs. maybe he'd go home and cry until he passed out. 

“s-sounds like a plan,” mark's bottom lip quivered as he muttered under his breath. 

mark nearly tripped over the first flight of stars, causing his shoes to make a loud scraping sound. 

“huh?” a figure standing at the bottom of the stairs turned around. “mark, is that you?”

mark stopped in his tracks.

that voice… 

“dong… hyuck?” mark asked, eyes widening as he turned his head toward the voice.

sure enough, there the boy was. in a hoodie, carrying a phone that was connected to some earbuds. 

“took ya long enough!” donghyuck grinned. “i thought you were gonna be late for our date. were the paintings really that interesting?”

mark couldn't believe it. it was donghyuck. standing in front of him. his donghyuck… 

“i-” mark stuttered. “how- you- painting- dead- what?”

donghyuck held something out to hand to mark. 

“c’mon, silly,” he said, giving mark the case. “take your guitar. we need to finish recording candle light for our music final.”

“wh-” mark started as he took the case. “it was just in the hallway with your portrait, how's it out he-”

“portrait?” donghyuck tilted his head. “y’know, i’ve always wanted to get a portrait of myself painted or drawn so that i could hang it up in chenle's house just to spite him.”

“h-how do you know chenle?” mark asked, in shock. 

“you're making no sense today,” donghyuck sighed, grabbing onto mark's open hand. “you said you'd take me out for dinner! let's go already!”

heat rose to mark's cheeks. 

donghyuck rolled his eyes. “why am i dating you, again?”

mark looked down at donghyuck with surprise. dating?

“ugh,” donghyuck sighed. “i mean… i love you. that's probably why. but let's get a move on! i suggest hamburger night.”

“b-but…” mark stammered. “what about taeyong? and the universe? and old man jaehyun?”

donghyuck grimaced. “man you're weird today. but… taeyong sounds familiar. i think i might’ve had an ancestor with that name in like… the 1700's or something.”

mark turned to face donghyuck. “you… you're really here-”

donghyuck frowned. “uh, of course i am. i wouldn't miss out on date night, would i?”

mark smiled as wide as he could, leaning forward to kiss donghyuck. the other's hands found their way into his hair as their lips moved with each other. donghyuck pulled away once he needed air, his lips swollen and dark pink.

“w-what was that for?” donghyuck blushed.

mark shrugged. 

“i just love you.”

donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows. “that's random. but i love you too, markie. now let's go! i haven't eaten since lunch! do you know how hangry i am?”

mark looked at the love of his life with the most heartfelt smile he could muster.

“you know… you really do outshine the sun.”

 

-the end ☀

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! :) follow me on twitter for more quality (and markhyuck) content https://twitter.com/pwarkitjisung


End file.
